dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Exploits (Inquisition)
An exploit is a vulnerability that can be triggered within a game that allows the player to use a bug to give the player an unintended advantage. Some of these bugs get patched, so the patch version where they occur is noted where it is relevant. Heal your party in field without potions # Acquire Enhanced Belt of Health. # Repeat: Equip & Unequip, until: full HP. source: http://forum.bioware.com/topic/524288-how-to-heal-your-party-in-field-without-potions-trick/ Quickly finish war table operationsCategory:Guides Start any operation you wish and then change the time on your console or computer. This can be used in conjunction with the acquire gold operation which will allow the player to quickly acquire gold. Changing back the time after accepting the rewards seems to have no negative consequences as of 2015 Jan. 23 Buy and Sell Back Unlocks + Unlimited Power & Inquisition Points ** Buy a item like a bed or banner from the merchant in Val Royeaux, then sell it back before you back out of the merchant screen and you will unlock that item. Even better this glitch works on the Farris The Representative in Skyhold so you can get unlimited power and cap your Inquisition points! This method also works on the mounts sold in Skyhold. Note: This only works on items for Skyhold, missed codices, Mounts & Farris The Representative Note: To unlock Farris The Representative you must reach Lv 6 Influence and complete Power for a Price on the War Table. **'Note: ''You can no longer do this with the implementation of Patch 3. ''' Loots Chest Farming :Not working for some users after Patch 2 *When looting the chest leave one item of any type, then quicksave & quickload. It refills again. ** Note. Not all chest types affected. *Chest content level is scaled with area level, can anyone confirm? ** Confirmed. Level 12 Inquisitor gets low-level items from chests at Hinterlands (character level 1-7 required) and high-level items at Emprise du Lion (character level 14-20 required). Can be used for farming tier 3 schematics. *''Amulet of Power'' can be farmed multiple times. For Xbox 360, can confirm exploit is only viable if you travel to another area, save, reload save, then travel back to initial area. Duplicate Crafting Materials ** Note: '''This works with Crafting Materials such as Metals, Leather, Cloths, '''Quarry, Logging Stand & Rune Materials,' not Herbs!' This can also make you money by selling the items. To duplicate these items ''' 1. Empty your Valuables tab in your Inventory 2. Then move one item that you want to duplicate to the Valuables tab (aka Junk like in DAO) 3. Then go to any merchant and open the Valuables tab 4. Hit '''sell all '''then '''sell quickly (Like in the other Dragon Age games). This should pull up a sell number of items slider. Sell all of them! 5. Then go to the buy back tab and see that the number of items you have sold has doubled 6. Buy back and repeat **'Note:' ''You can no longer do this with the implementation of Patch 3. ''